Dancing With The Devil
by GWNN
Summary: Mekena is the current 'new girl' at Wammy's. After befriending a mysterious boy named B, she's beginning to realize that Wammy's House isn't what it seems to be. Rated T for language, forgive me for the poorly written description. BBxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Here she is, Wammy. This is her." Roger said.

The man looked at me, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Two old geezers were discussing about me like I wasn't there. My name's Mekena. Not my real name, obviously, but I like that name. So be it. I've been living for 15 years and counting. I have a treacherous back story that can go on and on, so long story short: I go to the general store to get some milk, and then I come back to a bunch of guys shooting my family horrendously. I would've been killed but Roger – the old bloke jabbering with Wammy- comes up and whacks 'em all with a stick. He suddenly kidnaps me drives me here, which was quite frightening, actually, having an old geezer throw you in a car and drive you miles to nowhere. The scary thing is how fast Roger came – a fraction of a second difference, really. Like he knew something was going to happen or something. He also had my suitcase with him (packed with everything I would've packed), which was even more scary. But really, I have nowhere to go. So I guess I have no choice.

"Young miss, please excuse Roger's strange way of bringing you here, but it was for your safety." Wammy then said, "Your mother was a good friend of mine, she would have wanted you to come here in case something happened. Now if you please come with me..."

I zoned out the first few sentences of Wammy's _Great Speech of how Wammy's House was First Established _speech. This place looked like a prison...no, scratch that. Prisoners don't have play time. Everybody was wearing all sorts of things – one that particularly stood out to me was the girl in the leather outfit. She had black jeans and combat boots on – the sort of things my friend Malorie might've worn. She looked about 8 though. She also looked pretty in her carrot-coloured bob but she was screaming and kicking a little boy. _Don't they do anything about it? _I wondered. Surely Wammy's House has some kind of bullying prevention system or something. I decided to listen to what they were doing – nothing _too _bad, right? As I tried to single out her voice – I almost gagged. The girl was actually a _boy_.

"You have the _nerve _to come mess with me? Do ya?" Carrot Head shouted. "Calm down Mello! I just bumped into you!" The other boy shouted back. Carrot Head – Mello – kicked the boy in the groin repeatedly, "Don't you fucking dare tell me what to do!" "Mello!" The boy cried in pain, "Please!" What shocked me was how the other kids paid no attention to the fight. I sighed, something had to be done, and I accept the fact that I'd probably be making an enemy on my first day. I took out my gun – no, not a real one, it was a fake one with darts. It came in handy at shutting people up, running away from rapists, and stopping fights. I aimed and fired, doing my handy wrist turning to curve around people. There was a walkway leading to the great Victorian style house dividing the grassy playground into halves. The fight was happening close by, so it wasn't very hard to aim for Carrot Top's groin. "_ARGH!_" Mello shouted, falling to the ground, "_WHAT THE HELL?!"_ The boy ran away and Mello just lay there, cursing away. Serves him right. But then again, I had a feeling Mello wouldn't hesitate to hurt a girl, so I put away my gun and followed Wammy like nothing happened. The old geezer was too caught up in his words to even notice what had just happened. As I walked into the house, I saw a curtain move. Some idiot was watching the whole thing. Probably will rat out on me. Oh well.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

The place was _big_. There were only around 17 girls out of the 50 or so students, which made me slightly uncomfortable. The girls had a hallway and the boys had one. They were on the top floor where as the 'school' part of the house was downstairs.

"This is your room; you would be sharing with the 2 other girls: Deathra and Kaien." Wammy said, leading me inside. The room was the first one on the right.

My room was pretty cool to look at. There were bunk beds lining the walls and a big desk was at the back for studying. The walls were an orange colour and the hardwood floor creaked with every step. I put my suitcase on the bottom bunk and awaited Wammy's instructions.

"Dinner is at 7:30pm and lights out at 9," Wammy explained, "Everybody will come in at 7 so I suggest you unpack quickly. After unpacking, feel free to explore." And with that he left.

I sighed. _I wonder how this Deathra and Kaien look like._ I thought. _Will they like me? _Yes, I'm a very social person...but I seem to be changing lately – A lot. I didn't even want to unpack, what if this Deathra and Kaien were snoops? It didn't matter; I didn't have anything of _that_ much importance...except... I took out the black box the size of _Guinness World Records. _It had all my memories inside – little knick knacks, photo albums, and my iPod filled with my favourite songs and silly voice recordings my family and I did. _You must not cry. You must not cry. You must not cry. You must not cry. _How on Earth will I survive this place without dissolving into tears?

"Who are you?"

I jumped and looked to the doorway. A girl was at the door with a stern look on her face.

"My name's Mekena. I'm assuming you're either Deathra or Kaien?" I responded.

"Oh. You're talking to Kaien, nice to meet you." Kaien's posture relaxed and she stretched her hand out, "You're new here? I guess Wammy or Roger showed you everything."

"Yeah, Wammy did." Kaien had brown hair cut up into a pixie haircut, but her features were feminine, so she couldn't be mistaken more a boy. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said _Friends? Please Stop Kidding Yourself. _that matched her skinny jeans and cowboy looking boots. She reminded me of a Goth Pixie – a reference from some TV show I watched.

"Cool stuff." Kaien said as she peered at my box.

"Yeah." I said as I put away my box under the bed, she didn't _look_ like a snoop, but you can never be too sure.

Kaien sat on my bed, "So do you like it?"

I sat next to her, "What?"

"The House, I mean. Do you like Wammy's House so far?"

"It's cool, and I've never shared a room with anyone other than family. I'm also a little paranoid that I'll get lost." I replied.

Kaien laughed, "Don't worry, I felt like that when I first came here. The more you're in here, the more comfortable it gets."

I then saw another girl come in. Kaien greeted her, "Hey Deathra! This is our new roommate, Mekena."

"Hey." Deathra said with a smile, "Liking Wammy's?"

"Hey. And so far, yeah." I replied. Things I've noticed about Wammy's: The guys are violent, the girls are smiley, and people are always going to be asking you if you like it here.

Deathra had wavy hair that was but in a low ponytail put to the side. She was wearing a plain, pale, pink t-shirt with white shorts and sandals. Totally opposite from Kaien.

"Hey!" Deathra then said suddenly, "_You're _the girl who fired a dart at Mello!"

"Wait, _WHAT?_" Kaien said with a shocked look, "You actually did that? Where was I?"

"Dunno. She aimed it at his crotch – he didn't see it coming!" Deathra exclaimed.

"Woah. Did I do something wrong here?" They were scaring me a bit.

Kaien looked at me, "Mello is a beast, an angry, chocolate loving beast." She grinned, "He's only 8, but everybody's afraid of him."

"Wammy and Roger try to stop him, but he's a constant pain and troublemaker...not even the older boys would pick on Mello." Deathra continued, "I saw it happen, you have amazing skills with that dart gun."

I was shocked. I mean, they were treating me like a hero or something. They were _afraid _of an eight-year-old?

"Anyways, I'd stay away from Mello if I were you." Deathra said, "The kid's a monster."

"Good to know, will you like to plan my funeral? I'm scared of the kid and I haven't even met him yet."

They laughed and Deathra checked her watch, "Shoot! Dinner started 5 minutes ago."

"Luckily, we have Mekena as our excuse," Kaien said, winking, "Kidding!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner went by fast. I sat next to Deathra because Kaien seemed to me as the _very _talkative type - not that it was a bad thing though, I just wanted to explore rather than talk. The cafeteria kind of looked like it was from _Harry Potter._..consumer preference, probably? We had to line up and wait for our food – which was pizza and tasted _delicious _– and then sit down anywhere we want.

But I was still nervous, Deathra introduced me to a lot of the girls and they practically said the same thing over and over again: "Hi! My name is _. Do you like it here at Wammy's?"

I wandered all over the place. Looking at framed photographs of past students on the walls, occasionally stopped to stare at a picture long and hard because it reminded me of home, going downstairs to look at the 'school' (which was really interesting because it was one floor, after all.), and then finally settling in my room listening to the voice recordings...

_This is the Mekkie and Melly show! Today we'll have Daddy do some of his jokes and Mommy sing for us! No Darling! I'm not singing now! Oh please Mom! Later, We'll see...well, Melly is going to rap Nicki Minaj's _Super Bass_ really fast and I'll...hmm...What should I do? Oh! You can sing with Mommy or learn rapping from me! Haha, Okay, I'll try! Okay, ready? GO!_

I turned it off halfway through Mom's singing. I don't show as much genuine emotion as other people, because I felt scared knowing that if I break apart, I'd be crying nonstop for days. I needed something to calm me down... I could practice my instruments. I have been playing violin, flute, and piano for a while now. I know there is a piano in the music room...maybe I could ask...

Pretty soon I found myself walking to the music room, finding a middle aged man sitting at table writing on papers. Probably grading them.

"Excuse me?" I said, knocking on the door.

The man looked up. He was bald except for a bit of brown hair on the sides and was wearing glasses, "Yes?"

"Do you have a violin and a flute? I would to take them to my room and practice."

He gave me a strange look, "I presume you are a new student. The rules are that instruments are not to be allowed out of the music room without written permission, which I would not be giving you."

I see, "Yes, my name is Mekena. Could I practice in here perhaps? I mean, if that's okay with you." I had to be careful; something told me not to get on this guy's bad side.

"The piano, if you play softly. Any other instruments are strictly prohibited."

So that's what I did until bedtime: practice until my fingers bled. I felt awkward but after a while I realized the guy left, so it was okay. When I got back Deathra was munching on chips and Kaien was reading.

"Hey." Deathra said, "Chip?"

"Thanks." I said, taking a few, "what do you guys usually do between dinner and bedtime?"

"Read, chat with friends, go to the game room -" Kaien started.

"There's a game room?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, with all the classics. Where were you?" Deathra said.

"I practiced the piano until my fingers were numb." I said.

"Piano...not many do that. I would like to see you play sometime." Kaien said.

Kaien and Deathra took turns talking: Kaien would say something, Deathra would continue, Kaien would make a comment, Deathra would change the topic...They were a strange pair, but they were friendly, so I shouldn't be complaining. I then heard Roger shout something about going to sleep. And suddenly I was genuinely exhausted, so I did. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds until I was woken up by screams and shouts.

"Shut up Near! Just shut the hell up you big-headed twat! _You're _the reason for everything! _Why _are you even in my damned life?! Don't you already know it's already _screwed?!"_

I heard crashing and stuff falling down and whimpers of pain every now and then. _What is happening? _I thought. I looked over at Deathra, who was soundly sleeping. Kaien, on the other hand, was reading a book with a clip-on lamp.

"What's happening?" I asked her.

"Mello's tantrums." She said without even looking up, "he gets up in the middle of the night about twice a week and beats up Near and blames him for everything."

"What!?" I said, "And you guys just let it happen?!"

"There's nothing that could be done, really." She said.

"You guys _let _Mello beat up a kid every other night?!"I whispered furiously at her, "How sick is this place?!"

I got up, getting my dart gun. _How could they do this?_

"I wouldn't go if I were you," Kaien said, "you'd get a nasty bruise or something."

"I don't care!" For a second I wanted to fire a dart at her, but reconsidered it.

I left the room, hearing something along the lines of, "Newbie." and a scoff.

_Never mind that. _I marched to the boys' hallway, following the sound of constant cursing and occasional crashes.

"Are you in _pain_? Huh, Near? Are you?" _CRASH. _"Do you know now how it feels to be in _constant pain_?"

They were in the last bedroom on the right. I turned the handle.

_Tch. Locked. _

Pulling a bobby pin out of my hair, I started picking the lock.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned around. I expected to see Wammy or Roger, but instead I saw a boy about my age. His jet black hair was in a messy stance – which sort of suited him, and he was wearing an over-sized white t-shirt and baggy jeans. I noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes and something about his eyes just creeped me out. The permanent-looking eyeliner, perhaps?

"What do you think? I'm trying to stop World War III." I replied.

"I don't think you should do that, do you know how hard that kid punches?" he replied.

As if I haven't heard that already, "No, but I'm about to find out."

With a successful _click_ the door opened and I went inside. I then had to dodge a flying book.

"You! You're the girl who fired a dart at me!" Mello shouted.

"Yeah, hiya Mello. I'm going to give you one chance to pull yourself together -"

"Get out of here!" Mello shouted.

"Mello, please listen to me..."

"GET OUT!" He grabbed another textbook.

I had no choice; I took out my gun and fired multiple shots at him.

_Twik, twik, twik, twik, twik, twik, twik, twik._

He let out a yelp and fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Only then did I notice the white-haired boy lying next to him.

I went over to him, "Are you okay?" I asked him. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. How could they let this happen?

The boy – Near, I guess– mumbled something in reply, I helped get up to his feet (though he was a little reluctant) but he collapsed once he was out of the door. The boy I had met earlier was leaning on the frame of the door opposite from me, a bewildered expression on his face.

"You're magic." He said, tilting his head in an examining way.

I ignored him, "Could you carry Near to your room? I don't think he could go any further."

The boy went inside and I got ready to bring Near to my room, but he came out again with a chocolate bar.

"You'll need this for Mello." he said, handing me the bar and picking up Near.

"Uh, thanks. Are you sure?" My mind flashed back to what Kaien said earlier, _Mello is a beast, an angry, chocolate loving beast. _Hmm...

"Trust me." he said, and with that he went inside and closed the door.

Giving Mello a chocolate bar actually worked. His head was on his knees as I slid it over to him, but since the chocolate bar was huge, he grumbled, took it, and let me go near him.

"Are you alright?" I said. Darts can be very harmful at times.

He nodded, "Are you going to make me say sorry to it?"

'It' must mean Near, "Um, yes," I said, "but not now."

He grumbled and went onto his bed, "Life's not fair."

Hearing this from a eight-year-old is pretty painful, "Mello. How long have you been here?"

"4 years," he replied, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar, "4 years, stuck in this place."

I took a chance and sat on his bed, "Are you missing someone?"

The next thing that happened was really unexpected: Mello started crying.

"I miss my mom and dad. I miss my little sisters and brothers. I miss my friends and the way they used to make me laugh. I miss how my grandparents used to tell me silly stories. I miss our hut where my family would always serve chocolate for dessert. But I really miss how my village never treated somebody unfairly, and everybody was equal." He drenched his pillow in a matter of seconds, "I want to get out of here. I want to go home!"

My sister sometimes broke down like this. It was horrible, but I'd always manage to calm her down. I put Mello's head in my lap and stroked his hair. When he didn't react negatively, I decided that all this kid needs is someone to care for him.

"Calm down. Breathe in and out. Slower, that's it. Just close your eyes, and think of chocolate." I said softly, massaging his temples. When he's not a raging monster, he's kind of cute.

Before I knew it, he was fast asleep. I took him out of my lap and lay it on his pillow (which was drier now) and put the chocolate bar he had on the table. After putting his blanket on him, picking up my darts, and straightening up the room, I went to see how Near was doing.

He was sleeping soundly in that boy's room, which was in front of me. I saw another body on the top bunk – him, probably. I bent down and looked at Near. He looked like an albino, wearing a white pyjama outfit and I noticed his eyes had a slight blackish circle around it, a bruise, perhaps. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the boy was standing in the doorway, how long was he in there?

"I guess I should take him back now." I said, "Sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"Sleep?" he said, raising an eyebrow, "I usually don't go to sleep at this time."

"Who's up there?" I said, referring to the body above.

"Matt." He replied, "That kid could sleep through a demolition derby."

I shook Near's shoulder, "Near...wake up."

He didn't react; and the boy started closing the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, going to the door, "keep it open, I need light."

"Oh really?" He said, and for a moment he was too close for comfort, "Are you insecure?"

I tensed up, and tried to change the topic, "What's your name?"

"B. Nice to meet you, Na-uh, what's your name?" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"What did you call me?" I swore he was going to say my real name.

"Nothing." He went and shook Near's shoulder.

"No really. What did you call me? And why do you walk around barefoot?" B? What happened to using a normal name?

He sighed, irritated, and ignored my questions, "_Nothing._ Now let me wake Near so I can bring him back to his room, you're not even supposed to be here, what do you think someone would say if they saw a _girl _in a boy's bedroom?" He smirked.

The girls are smiley. The boys are violent and dirty-minded.

"Near?" he said, "Wake up." He tapped the younger boy's head.

His eyes popped open, "is Mello there?" He didn't show any expression, but his voice was full of fear.

I nodded, "But he's fast asleep, he won't do anything now."

He got up and staggered forward, B catching him.

"I'll carry you." B said.

Laying him on his bed, I did the same thing that I did earlier to Mello. I put his head on my lap and started stroking his hair.

"Do you always to that to people?" B asked.

"Do what?"

"Put them on your lap and stroke their hair."

"No, what's wrong with it?" It worked for my sister and Mello, why can't I do it to Near?

"Nothing, it just seems weird."

_Well _then, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Near's asleep, you should go now." He said quickly.

"I should," I said, putting Near down, "when _do_ you go to sleep, anyway?"

Again, he ignored my question, "You either leave or sleep here." He said.

I reached for my dart gun, the bloody _nerve_. He had an anxious look on his face and left the room. I sighed and walked to my room. My clock read 2am. B didn't sleep at this time? He was strange. Not to mention creepy. And Near, how did he feel about it? Going to sleep knowing that he'll get beat up, poor kid. Mello needed help, but no one seemed to give any. I wonder if everybody had some sort of problem.

I sighed.

_Never mind about that. _I thought to myself, _just go to sleep. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Shut up Near! Just shut the hell up you big-headed twat! _You're _the reason for everything! _Why _are you even in my damned life?! Don't you already know it's already screwed?!"

_CRASH._

"I will kill you!"

_THUMP._

It was sheer luck that Near survived all this. After all, he was just a small boy.

_Maybe you can join in on the fun..._

No. I couldn't.

_Just once..._

I am the supreme one. The supreme one doesn't hurt unless provoked.

_He is the successor of L..._

That is not a legitimate answer.

I continued to watch the closed door when suddenly a girl appeared, took something out of her hair, and then started jabbing the lock.

_Maybe she's joining in on the fun..._

I got down from my bed and went up to her, "What are you doing?"

She spun around, "What do you think? I'm trying to stop World War III."

She was obviously new, "I don't think you should do that, do you know how hard that kid punches?"

"No, but I'm about to find out." She spun around and started picking the lock.

Within a matter of seconds, she opened the door and then dodged a book.

_What fun! Maybe you should watch..._

No. I turned around and walked to my room. I wasn't going to watch any gore.

"GET OUT!"

_Twik, twik, twik, twik, twik, twik, twik, twik._

On second thought...

I leaned on the frame of my door, listening. I didn't hear anything until I saw the girl come out with Near.

"You're magic." I said. Interesting...

"Could you carry Near to your room? I don't think he could go any further."

I went inside and got a chocolate bar that Matt had.

"You'll need this for Mello." I said, handing the bar and picking up Near.

"Uh, thanks. Are you sure?" Yup. She was obviously new.

"Trust me."

I set Near on my bed; he groaned a little but fell asleep instantaneously.

Sitting on my chair and watched Near. Even when he slept, he had no emotion. He looked dead, almost.

_That could happen..._

No. It won't. _I _won't. I focused on the girl. She looked as pretty as her name, that meaning nothing. She had straight dark brown hair that only led up to past her shoulders, and was wearing a plain, black t-shirt and track pants (her sleepwear, presumably). I hadn't got a good look at her, but she was a little more tidy than the other girls.

I was bored, though. I took a little stroll and came back finding the girl looking at Near intently.

She noticed me, "I guess I should take him back now." she said, "Sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"Sleep?" I said, raising an eyebrow, "I usually don't go to sleep at this time."

"Who's up there?" she said, pointing at Matt.

"Matt." I replied, "That kid could sleep through a demolition derby."

She shook Near's shoulder, and I closed the door.

"What are you doing?" she said, coming forth, "keep it open, I need light."

"Oh really?" I said, leaning too close to her and taking the chance. "Are you insecure?"

There was a 10% chance she was blushing. She changed the topic quickly, "What's your name?"

"B. Nice to meet you, Na-" Um.

"What did you call me?"

_Damn. _"Nothing." Not a mistake.

"No really. What did you call me? And why do you walk around barefoot?"

I sighed, irritated, and refused to answer her questions, "_Nothing._ Now let me wake Near so I can bring him back to his room, you're not even supposed to be here, what do you think someone would say if they saw a _girl _in a boy's bedroom?" Ha.

She gave me a slight of what people would call 'if looks could kill, then you'd be dead'.

I went up to Near, "Near? Wake up."

His eyes popped open, "is Mello there?" The boy was filled with fear.

"But he's fast asleep, he won't do anything now." This girl had _a lot_ of hopes.

Near got up and staggered forward. I caught him just before his face hit the floor.

"I'll carry you." This kid better be lighter than a sheep...

The girl started stroking the kid's hair once he was set on the bed. Her parental skills were amusing.

"Do you always to that to people?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Put them on your lap and stroke their hair."

"No, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it just seems weird."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Near's asleep, you should go now." An aggravated female is sometimes a problem.

"I should, when _do_ you go to sleep, anyway?"

"You either leave or sleep here." I shouldn't have said that.

She reached for her dart pistol and I retreated back to my room.

"You shouldn't have scared her like that."

I looked over to the dark space, "I didn't do anything."

"You should respect her personal space."

I sighed, "It was entertaining while it lasted."

_Insults lead to violence; therefore I must restrain you..._

I am not going to be restraining her.

_You're tempted._

Never mind, I sat down in my chair and grabbed a piece of paper.

_Curious, no?_

_Urusai_. I need to do this. She's interesting.

_Interesting...what a lovely word choice._

Not like that, let me think. Let's see...3556...then 356...

Is that so? Maybe I should wait...

_Is that so?_

Stop.

_Just go with it, no time wasting on waiting._

Seriously.

_You know everything you need to know..._

I won't do it.

_If you won't, I will._

You can't.

_When the time is right..._

You'll escape.

_Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha!_


End file.
